Gingaryuu Sentai Hoshiranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When the villiage of New Uzushigakure is attacked by the revived XANA, the heroes form the Gingaryuu Sentai Hoshiranger to combat Xana's monster army


Gingaryuu Sentai Hoshiranger

An Anime/Cartoon X-Overs and Super Sentai X-Over

I don't own Angry Beavers, Nickelodeon does, Super Sentai is owned by Toei Japan, the Sonic TNG Kids are owned by Cmara, and Dante is owned by me

Daggett-Stanley (Leader): HoshiRed

Element: Fire

"_HoshiRed!~Daggett Beaver!/Stanley Haruno-Hyuuga!" _

He looks like AbaRed but with Gaoranger claws and a red visor

Gingaryuu (Galaxy Dragon): GingaTyranno (Main Body of HoshirenOh)

Norbert-Saint: HoshiBlack

Element: Darkness

"_HoshiBlack!~Norbert Beaver!/Saint Uchiha!" _

Gingaryuu: GingaMammoth (Arms of HoshirenOh)

Dante-Sharp: HoshiBlue

Element: Water

"_HoshiBlue!~Dante Skellington!/Sharp Uchiha!"_

Gingaryuu: GingaTricera (Left Leg of HoshirenOh)

Stacey-Eric: HoshiYellow

Element: Earth

She looks like a female TigerRanger from Gokaiger with a yellow visor, like the others she has Gaoranger claws, Eric wears a male version of this suit from Zyuranger, like the other suits, the claws are diamond shaped and indestructible

"_HoshiYellow!~Stacey Beaver!/Eric Uzumaki!"_

Gingaryuu: GingaSmilodon (Right Leg of HoshirenOh)

Chelsea-Anna: HoshiPink

Element: Wind

She looks like a pink AbaYellow with a Pink visor and Gaoranger claws

"_HoshiPink!~Chelsea Beaver!/Anna Haruno-Hyuuga!"_

Gingaryuu: GingaPtera (Chestplate of HoshirenOh)

Sharp-Dante: HoshiGold

Element: Lightning

He looks like KyouryuGold with a Beet Buster gold visor and a AbaYellow helmet

"_HoshiGold!~Sharp Uchiha!/Dante Skellington!"_

Gingaryuu: HoshiPuera (KaminariOh, Kaminari HoshirenOh)

Arsenal

StellarCellular: a T-Rex themed Leon Cellular that uses cards, the transformation call is "Ginga Formation! GINGARYUU HENSHIN!"

StellarKeitaizer: Similar to a Shodophone, but it's black and bright green, to transform, Sharp or Dante must press 2-4-6-8 or D-I-N-O to spell DINO and shout "Kibaren Formation! Gingaryuu Henshin!"

Raijinken: It is a gold and blue Ragnarok sword with no lips, but the back of the blade has an engraving of a Tuxopuera on it, with it, HoshiGold can perform the Jōshō Kaminari Surasshu (Rising Lightning Slash)

StellarMagnum: a silver Gaburevolver, it is the 2nd side weapon, it merges with the StellarSlasher to form the StellarBuster, used when the team are in or out of Charge Up Form

Codes are as followed

Henshin: 787

Weapon Summon: 8678

Vehicle Summon: 9781

Weapon Brave Charge: 6041

Norb: Brave Strike (Saurian Tomahawk Axe Mode), Brave Burst (Saurian Tomahawk Blaster Mode)

Daggett: Brave Slash

Stacey: Brave Storm

Chelsea: Brave Arrowstorm

Dante: Brave Thrust

Ginga Cannon Brave Charge: 6413

Gingaryuu Summon: 7794

Gingaryuu Gattai: 6877

HoshirenOh Brave Charge: 7809

Fang Slasher Brave Charge: 7916

StellarBuster Brave Charge: 1536

(Mecha and weapons are from Zyuranger, the mecha has a Daizyujin head without the horns, but it has a Kyouryujin helmet )

Daggett: Saurian Sword

Norbert: Saurian Tomahawk

Dante: Saurian Spear

Stacey: Saurian Sai

Chelsea: Saurian Bow

Side weapon: StellarSlasher (Based off of Gaburecalibur from Kyoryuger)

Upgrade system: Gingaryuu Charge Up (Gives the team DragonRanger armor and the suit sprouts golden stripes, accessed by the USB Memory like Charge System)

* * *

Chapter 1: Gingaryuu Henshin!

It cuts to Daggett Doofus Beaver walking in the park and he thought _'Man it's been a hour since Norb, Dante, Stace and Chels went to grab food for the dam now that the girls are living with us for now on in New Uzushigakure with our uncle, Sonic the Hedgehog and the gang along with our cousins. I wonder what they're doin' now?' _

Elsewhere

"Chels! Zormi on your right!" Said a AbaBlue like being with a blue visor on it holding a pair of TriceraRanger spears "Saurian Spears!" he roared as he strikes down 5 Zormi "On it!" said the female TigerRanger "Saurian Sai!" and they hear Daggett's shout and Daggett delivered a strong kick to the Zormi's face shouting "Watchaaa!" and the Zormi stumbled back and the team revert back and Dante said "Sorry we had to be in a hurry Dag, we left the groceries near a tree, our team is the Gingaryuu Sentai Hoshiranger, our goal is to fight the Computer Virus Army, and their Enter Unite-esque leader, Eon." And a monster arrived, it looked like KenZord but with Freddy Kruger hands "Lord Eon shall be pleased with your destruction." And Norb said "Lead us to victory against the forces of evil, little brother." And Daggett spoke "On it." And he inserts a card with his helmet on it and spoke "Ready team?" and the others do the same "Ready!" and all press 7-8-7 and hit the black button and shout "Ginga Formation! Gingaryuu Henshin!" and they close their phones

"**Change: Hoshiranger"**

And Dag is clad in an AbaRed suit with a red visor and Gaoranger claws as the others were clad in their suits from before

"HoshiRed! Daggett Beaver!"

"HoshiBlack! Norbert Beaver!"

"HoshiBlue! Dante Skellington!"

"HoshiYellow! Stacey Beaver!"

"HoshiPink! Chelsea Beaver!"

"With hearts of courage we smite evil!" said all 5 Hoshirangers "Gingaryuu Sentai!" said Daggett "Hoshiranger!" said all 5 and Rippa roared "Zormi!" and Gormin like grunts appear and they draw their main weapons and merge them into a Power Blaster like cannon that destroys all 3 layers of Rippa's Mirror Barrier and they merge the StellarSlasher and StellarMagnum into a silver Gaburicannon and shout "StellarBuster, Formation Go!" they spoke and they slide the StellarCellular on their backs and they press 1-5-3-6 and hit ENTER "**Brave Charge" **and they shout "Hoshiren Blast!" and fire a multicolored blast at Rippa, who grows to giant size and they summon their Gingaryuu and Daggett shouted "Gingaryuu Gattai!"

GingaTyranno's legs fold back to reveal magnetic connecters at the knees as GingaTricera and GingaSmilodon's legs fold back in their guts as well as their tails folding in their backs, thus forming the mecha's legs, GingaPtera's wings and head fold in the back as the GingaMammoth turned into the arms and attached to the back as GingaTyranno's tail folds to the back as the Tyrannosaurus head folds in the chest to reveal a Daizyujin head with a Kyouryujin helmet and Daggett spoke "Kansei!" and all 5 Hoshirangers spoke "HoshirenOh!" and Rippa said "The bigger they are, the harder they'll die!" and the Robot ran full speed and punched Rippa and they pressed a few buttons and a Daishinken with a Gavan G-TYPE Laser Blade's blade appeared "Gingaryuuken!" they spoke and Rippa said "I'll kill you all!" and the robot slashed Rippa and the Hoshirangers insert a card with HoshirenOh slashing with its sword and they pressed 7-8-0-9 and hit enter **"Brave Charge" **and the sword's blade glowed white and the Hoshirangers roared "HoshirenOh! Chou Hoshi Giri!" and the robot slashed Rippa with its sword and Rippa exploded into bits

The heroes walk into the base and Naruto said "Guys, as long as we fight, we will defeat Xana!" and they cheer and they all celebrate

Meanwhile, in the forest, a Zormi was scouting until

"Rising Thunder Slash!"

And a gold thunderbolt appeared and slashed the Zormi and a KyouryuGold with a Beet Buster gold visor and a AbaYellow helmet and diamond clawed Gaoranger gloves appeared "Need a 6th member? Cause the Golden Thunder is here to help!" said the being before reverting back to reveal Sharp.

* * *

Next time on Gingaryuu Sentai Hoshiranger

"HoshiGold is Sharp!?" said Stanley

"Welcome to the fold." Said Dante

"It's time to choose the next Hoshirangers." Said Sasuke

"Stanley, Saint, Sharp, Eric, Anna and Dante will be the next Hoshirangers." Said Naruto as Stanley put on his red Sentai Team Jacket

"Gingaryuu Henshin!" said all 6 Hoshirangers

"Gingaryuu Henkei, KaminariOh!" said Dante

Chapter 2: Golden Thunder


End file.
